The Witching Hour
by mamoo999
Summary: Set sometime season 6 Classic case of good meets evil. Kate and Rick are preparing for an enemy. What happens when the enemy they face is not the one prepared for?
1. Chapter 1

"_**The death of a beautiful woman,**_

_**Is unquestionably the most poetical**_

_**Topic in the world**__"_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

It was three a.m.; also know as the witching hour. One lone person stood silent staring, waiting... If you looked inside the soulless eyes, you would find pure evil. Their heart was black, filled with an unresolved burning rage and hatred.

The time for revenge was drawing near. That single thought brought a smile to the traitor's lips.

Richard Castle would watch as his beloved Kate was destroyed. She would beg, before her life was extinguished. There would be no mercy.

For two years, pain was the constant and only companion; the months of therapy and reconstructive surgery were finished. Transformation complete. The Raven was born. The former self was no more. The Raven was harden, strong ready for the final battle. The plan was already in motion. This time there would be no escape. Kate Beckett would die. The Raven would not fail.

None knew the true identity of the Raven. The scalpel used to create the Raven, was used on the creator. He would create no more.

The identity would be revealed, as the light of life slipped from Kate Beckett's eyes. The Raven would decisively let the detective know who won the final battle.

The Raven was a master of disguise. They could blend in the crowds. A face that wasn't unattractive as it was forgettable. People didn't take a second look. The face was average; perfect disguise. Beauty was what society sought, noticed, revered. The average went through life unnoticed until something or someone provoked them and they struck. Sometimes they were the hero, and sometimes not.

The Raven stood beside the Detective; she didn't have any idea who was standing beside her in the coffee shop. Why would she? Everyone thought the Raven was dead.

The hatred for the detective wasn't personal. It was simply a fact; she thought she had bested the Raven. That was the unforgivable sin. Kate Beckett had gotten in the way of the Raven's plan. She had to pay for that grievous sin.

Fate crossed the paths of the Raven and the detective. The Raven was the one who would instigate the crossing this time around.

That brought a maligned smile across the ravens face.

History couldn't even agree the symbol of the raven; Egyptians; Ravens were seen as harbingers of destruction and battle

Native North American tribes, such as (Hopi, Navajo, and Auni) felt the Raven was flew out from the dark womb of the cosmos, and brought the light of the sun.

Christian; when Noah sent a raven first to confirm the receding floodwater. When the Raven did not return it was said God turned its feathers black for its failure, and Noah sent a dove out to do the Raven's job. And since then, the Raven has gotten a bad rap as being anti-mankind.

This Raven wasn't anti mankind. They were only interested in bringing about the total destruction of one Detective Kate Beckett. That is the fire that consumed them day and night. The drive that kept them going for the last two years.

The city's inhabitants were snuggled in their beds at this hour. Feeling safe and warm tucked away behind locked doors. The Raven laughed out loud at this absurd notion. Safe. They were all blind fools. Let them enjoy the last days of peace they would ever know.

The witching hour. The Raven never felt stronger.

Kate sat up in bed. She felt a chill spread over her entire body. She instinctively reached for Rick. He was safe and sound snuggled into the comforter. She couldn't shake the creepy feeling. She did what she always did when she needed comfort. She reached for him.

Rick enveloped her into him. He wasn't fully conscious. He murmured her name into her hair, and returned to his slumber.

Kate felt better as soon as she lay in his arms, soon she was warm. She fell asleep with a smile on her beautiful face. They were living together now. Her need for personal space, gave way to the need to be with him. She was happy. Her inner demons were quieted. She would eventually have justice for her Mom. It wasn't the only thing driving her. She'd found peace, She felt lighter, she knew her mother would be proud of the person she'd become. She missed her still; she felt her presence's more now than when she blindly, searched for her killer. When her life was consumed with only finding Justice. She felt her Mom was happy too.

They were planning a wedding, a honeymoon, and the starting of a family together. They wanted to wait a year and then add to their family.

She looked forward to seeing him with their children. He was great with Alexis. She smiled when she imagined him dancing around the loft singing to their infant to soothe them.

She could only imagine coming home to blanket forts, toys scattered about. He was as much of a kid as theirs would be. That was one of the many things she loved about him. These were her thoughts as she drifted off to a peaceful restful sleep.

The Raven began to stroll down the darken city street. They were not in any particular hurry. Enjoying the night and the anonymity only the night can bring. The night swallowed, and the Raven returned to the shadows. Soon it would be time.

Dawn was breaking as Kate unwrapped herself from Rick. She needed to use the toilet. She finished quickly and slid back into the bed. Rick flinched as her cold feet sought out his warm ones. He reached for her. She snuggled into him. She began caressing him.

"Hold that thought" he told her as he slipped out of bed. He headed toward the en suite bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. He wanted his breath fresh. He could smell the minty freshness from his lovely detective. She had already gotten up. When he finished he dove into the bed.

Kate laughed; she didn't remember last night's ominous feeling. She was focused on a ruggedly handsome man that stirred a desire in her she'd never felt until him.

"Now, where were we?" Rick waggled his eyebrows. He kissed her, and looked at her as he tenderly brushed the hair away from neck. He began to run his tongue over her neck; nipping, sucking, he smiled as she began moaning. He looked into her eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love waking to your beautiful face each morning?" He asks

"Every day" she replied, looking back at him.

He kissed her. Foreplay wasn't needed. Their body's desires were clear. Kate could feel the moisture pool as she awaited his entrance. She was ready, and so was he. He slowly filled her giving her time to adjust to his size. When she was stretched around him he began to rock his hips into her. She began moving with him. They moved unhurried until the buildup was too much. His rhythm and thrusts began to quicken. She clenched her legs around him as she broke apart. His body shivered and then he moaned, as his release spilled deep into her womb.

She was always amazed at how well they knew each other. Their lovemaking ranged from hours spent touching, to taking each other as soon as the door closed, fast, hard, sometimes before they were completely undressed. They seemed to read each others needs. Even the first night she came to him soaking wet. They were never awkward together sexually. It took them four years of missteps and near misses. They finally quit fighting what their friends, family, even the universe telling them. They belong together. When they came together it was finale.

Rick and Kate laid in each others arms until their stomachs started to rumble. They got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. The day was unhurried. It was Saturday. They had the day off. Kate began to make an omelet, as Rick prepared the coffee. She still loves that he makes her coffee. She wasn't as fond of his 'Smorlett. Kate would make the omelet. They worked together side by side, unaware that evil was about to descend upon them.

* * *

xxxxx

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Words have no power to impress **

**The mind without the**

**Exquisite horror of their reality."**

**Edgar Allan Poe**

The Breakfast dishes were loaded into the dishwasher. Kate and Rick headed into the living room. Today they planned on doing nothing. Just enjoy having the loft to themselves. Martha was gone to a retreat. Alexis moved into her own place, and she took Pi with her. (Rick didn't want to dwell on that fact.) They were going to relax and just enjoy the day.

Stress from planning a wedding, and moving Kate into the loft had taken a toll. They just needed time to enjoy each other. Trying to merge two households into one became a daunting task. Each of them was trying to accommodate the other.

The move-in went well. There were adjustments made by Kate and Rick. They were both excited as they began the merging of their lives. The loft was now home, not your place my place. Their home had touches of Kate. She felt comfortable and Rick was thrilled to have her with him.

Linus was gone from the bedroom and the seashells from their trip to Hamptons hung in his stead, a compromise made to make the loft their home.

Kate had her head in his lap they were snuggled on the sofa watching an old Sci-fi series on DVD. Some western series set in space. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon.

"Babe" Kate said

"Hum" Rick replied

"Do you think your Dad will show up at the wedding?" she asks

"We aren't putting the location in the paper; you said you didn't want media frenzy. How would he know where and when?" he said

"He's CIA, and he's kept tabs on you your entire life. I think he can find out where and when. Do you want him to come?"

"I would like for him to be there. Do you think my Mother would feel, uncomfortable?"

"I think she'd love to see him again."

"I'd like for you to meet him Kate." He said excitedly "He gave me the Casino Royal book when I was ten. That book made me want to become a writer. I wish I'd know that was my Dad when I met him. It was so strange, we had only just met and yet I felt a connection to him." His voice was quieter and softer. "He told me he was proud of me."

"He should be proud! You are a wonderful person. Your books helped me so much. I was so lost when my Mom died. Your books gave me hope, the evil ones would have a reckoning they had to account for the wrongs they committed, and that justice would prevail. I don't tell you often enough, I'm so happy you didn't give up on us. I know there were times that you could have, probably should have…..I'm so grateful that you didn't." Kate looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Rick picked up her hand and kissed it. "There was never a choice. I knew you were the one. If you hadn't shown up soaking wet that night, I would have still come back. I can't live in a world that you're not a part of Kate."

She sat up and reached for him. Their lips met, and they kissed. Kate love kissing him. His lips were soft he knew how to kiss. They settled back into sofa, it wasn't long and they had settled and fallen asleep entwined. The DVD continued to play.

The Raven was sitting in the restaurant drinking coffee. Watching, as people of New York were coming and going. No one was paying any attention to the Raven. It was perfect.

The Raven had gone through a lot of pain and agony to achieve anonymity. The cost was great. The reward would come when Detective Beckett lay crushed, & defeated at the Ravens feet. Then the Raven would find peace. The rage that burned could only be extinguished by the breaking of Kate Beckett.

The Raven hadn't suffered the humiliation of being bested by anyone, until the day that fate brought the Raven and Beckett together. The detective thought, assumed the Raven was dead. That mistake would be her undoing. She shouldn't have stopped until she knew for sure the Raven was dead. The Raven smiled.

The Raven was trained to kill. They didn't have to use a gun. Guns were loud. There were quieter, more effective ways to kill. The Raven had employed several of the alternative methods. The look of utter surprise when the target drew their last breath never grew tiresome to the Raven. The targets all had the same questioning look just as the life drained from their eyes. They all seemed to say the same thing. It was you, how could I not have known.

The Raven sat and drank their coffee.

Kate awoke first. She felt the weighted arm of her partner across her chest. She began to rub his arm. He stirred.

"Hey" he said sleepily

"Hey" she said back. "I'm thinking Chinese food."

"Sounds good to me, do you want me to order?" He asks

"I've got it." Kate got up from the couch and placed their order.

"Hung said twenty minutes." Kate told him

Rick came and embraced Kate. "Wine?" he asks

"That would be great." She said

Rick went and retrieved a bottle of wine and began to open it.

Kate's cell phone rang

She looked at the screen Lanie was calling.

"Girl, did you get settled in?" Lanie asks

"Yea, I didn't have a lot to move, I'd brought a lot of stuff over already." Kate said with a chuckle.

"It's 'bout time you and writer boy got together. I don't think the rest of us could take it any longer. Ooh I gotta go; I've got a booty call on the line." Lanie said

"Tell Espo hello, and thanks again for his help with the move." Kate said

"Will do, love you girl, bye." Lanie hung up

"Do you think those two will ever get together?" Rick asks. He handed Kate a glass of wine.

"I think they used to ask the same thing about us." She smiled and took the wine from him.

A toast Rick raised his glass "To our home; may only love and happiness ever cross our threshold."

Kate touched her glass to his "To our home."

Eduardo sent a text. The Chinese food was on the way up. Rick got out the money he knew how much their regular order was. He added a generous tip.

They took the cartons and headed into the living room they didn't bother with plates. Today on casual Saturday they ate straight from the carton. Rick restarted the DVD they slept through earlier. Right now they didn't think life could be any better.

Meanwhile, across the city in a little coffee shop, evil waited. The Raven's plan was set. Round one would begin on Monday…..


	3. Chapter 3

This contains spoilers for 6:09 Disciple  
This story is for fun. I don't own anything. 

* * *

"_**Scorching my seared heart**_

_**with a pain, not hell shall make**_

_**me fear again."**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

Castle and Beckett arrived at the precinct early Monday morning. They were grateful they didn't have to pretend not to arrive together... Sneaking around wasn't healthy for their relationship. They worried so much about what Gates would think, or say, and she'd know all along. The joke was on them.

Gates didn't want to break-up the team, or the couple. The closure rate for the twelfth was the best in the city. That made the Brass happy, which made Gates happy. Beckett functioned better with her partner Castle, as much as it pained Gates to admit. She knew it was true.

The dynamic duo headed over to Kate's desk and began to prepare for the day. Espo and Ryan arrived a few minutes later. 

* * *

The loft was quite. The Raven entered and attached the device on the alarm. A few seconds later, the code 438375283; popped onto the screen. The Raven punched in the code 4everkate. The Raven stowed the device into the bag and proceeded into the loft.

Let the games begin.

The Raven glanced around the loft. They had been here before. They noticed Kate's things scattered throughout the space. That made the Raven smile. It would make the loss of the detective that much harder to bear. Perfect.

The Raven was in no hurry. The cleaning lady came on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Little Castle moved into her own place. She was in class. The semester started last week... The mother was the only wild card. The Raven would have plenty of time to exit the loft should the Diva return.

The Raven headed toward the kitchen. They opened the Fridge, took out the carton of milk, and took a swig from the container. Nice and cold, just the way they liked it. They put the milk back, and selected an apple and began to munch. The Raven, shook their head, they didn't see anything else to eat. The couple needed to make a trip to the market. They didn't have much of a selection.

The office was next. The raven picked up a pen lying on the desk and added it to their bag. The books were next. The Raven selected a couple of first editions. They opened the cover of _In A Hail of Bullets._ The book was signed by Rick, the copy was worn, and it must belong to Kate. The Raven added it to their bag. The bedroom was next.

They opened the drawers and searched through them. The detective had quite a selection of lingerie. Many of the pieces came from upscale boutiques. They selected a matching bra and pantie set, next was the closet. The Raven selected a favorite pair of boots. (They were scuffed as if they were worn a lot.) The boots were added to the pack.

The Raven selected a pair of earrings, and an elephant pin. Then, they headed into the bath. The Raven opened and sniffed the detective's beauty products. Pulling open each drawer to see what hidden treasures lay inside, adding to their bag anything that stuck their fancy. They were in no hurry. The Raven didn't want the detective to notice the missing items right away. This visit was meant to confuse, torment, and unbalance.

The Raven climbed onto the made bed and lay down. This trip to the loft was nearing completion. They weren't tired. In fact the Raven felt more alive than the past two years. This trip was to invade the personal space, to take control.

The Raven slid off the bed and straightens the comforter. Today's visit was complete. It was time to go. 

* * *

The gang decided to order in lunch today. They wanted to discuss the case in private. Kate and Rick went to Remy's to pick up the order. They returned with lunch and passed the burgers around the table in the break room.

"Do you think 3XK is really back?" Kevin began

Rick spoke up "I think it's the only part of this story that makes sense."

"Guys, he was shot three times, and fell over one hundred feet into ice cold water." Kate stated

"One thing I know for sure, he isn't working alone. He has help." Havi' commented.

"This is Tyson's MO; doubles, misdirection, the victims strangled. Leaving only evidence that he wants us to find!" Rick stated.

"The money didn't come from the night watch man. He isn't the mastermind behind this. This has Tyson written all over it." Kevin said.

"I think the night watch man is a patsy for 3XK. He's scared, he's not talking." Havi' said between bites of his hamburger. He wiped his hands on his napkin.

Kate didn't want to believe that Tyson was alive. She was having a hard time ignoring the mounting evidence to corroborate the fact that he didn't die when he swan dived off the bridge. She had a hard enough time dealing with everyday villains', much less the phantom ones. She'd suddenly lost her appetite.

Rick watched her; He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her and she nodded. She was letting him know she was okay.

She began to eat again. She wasn't hungry; she didn't want Rick to worry.

"We will find him again; he can't survive without taunting us. He wanted our attention, now he has it." Rick said stuffing a fry into his mouth.

Kate said she was going to check on Lanie, before she got up Espo spoke up

"She took off for a few days" Espo said. "She was going to visit a cousin; she just wanted to get out of the city for awhile."

"Who can blame her" Ryan said

"How are you holding up?" Kate raised her eyes up to look at Espo.

He gave the standard macho male response. Kate could tell from what he didn't say he was nervous. Tyson was one sick bastard. He was like a cat. He liked to toy with his prey before he consumed them. They wouldn't underestimate him. They knew first hand what Tyson was capable of.

They were going to have to watch their backs.

They broke up there lunch meeting and headed back to checking out leads and finishing paper work. Kate waited for the boys to clear the break room. She turned to Castle she wanted to tell him, how grateful she was they were together. She felt stronger. She knew together they made a formidable opponent.

He looked at her and said "Me too"

She smiled and shook her head. He already knew what Kate was feeling. He felt it too. 

* * *

The Raven cursed out loud. The bug they'd planted in the break room picked up the lunch conversation loud and clear. This would complicate matters. Rick and Kate were going to be more wary. The Raven wanted to dispose of this Tyson fellow too. He was complicating the Ravens plan.

The Raven knew they were more likely to pick up on the missing items sooner than the Raven first anticipated. The Raven threw a glass across the room and it shattered.

The Raven cursed themselves for losing control, as quickly as the temper flared it was quieted. This would not hamper the Ravens plan, adjust and continue. The Raven would not stop. Tyson was a mere annoyance. The Raven would pull the necessary Intel on 3XK. He would be eliminated.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything.

Thoughts on this story?

* * *

"That man is not truly brave who is afraid

Either to seem or to be,

When it suits him, a coward"

Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Rick and Kate headed home, they were on alert. They knew Tyson was a master at blending. He could be anyone of the thousands of people seen every day but, never noticed. They studied everyone they passed. They were double checking to see if Tyson was hiding in plain sight as per his MO. He liked to watch.

"Kate," Rick began tentatively "I'd like to have the Loft swept….I don't want that bastard to listen in to any of our private conversations. I…would that be okay with you?"

"I think that's a great idea." Kate was relieved. She would feel better knowing they weren't being listened to.

Their home was there Castle. A place they could feel safe. The building was secure. Eduardo was great, but they knew if someone really wanted in. It was almost impossible to defend against that. Locked doors kept honest men honest.

Kate, had empathy for the victims she encountered in her work. It was hardest to get over the violation one felt after evil touched you. The pain from the physical faded. The scars emotionally, sometimes never did. They haunted you in your dreams.

Rick made the call. They would be there sometime this evening.

"I'd like to stay in tonight" Kate didn't even try to mask the worried sound of her voice. "We can fix dinner and just relax at home."

Rick nodded his head to say fine by me.

The rest of the ride home they spent lost in their own thoughts. They were each recounting the horrors of dealing with Jerry Tyson aka 3XK.

Rick would feel a lot better when the sweep of the Loft was completed. He noticed the worry in Kate's voice; that made him hate Tyson all the more. He cursed himself for not shooting him in the head. He was like a zombie; he would keep coming back until he was shot in the head. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. He would empty the entire magazine if that would keep the bastard dead.

They finally arrived to the loft. Kate unlocked the door, pushing it open before she stepped across the threshold. She didn't want to seem overly cautious, but past dealings with 3XK, told her to error on the side of caution.

The hair on the back her neck stood up. She didn't feel an imminent threat; she didn't believe anyone was lurking in the loft at the moment. She chalked it up to frayed nerves. She headed into the kitchen.

Castle came in behind her and headed to the bedroom. He wanted to use the restroom and change into something more comfortable.

"I'll just be a minute" he called out to Kate "I'm going to change clothes, and then we can get started on dinner."

Kate opened the door to the refrigerator and began to scan the contents. She saw the makings of a green salad. She pulled the needed items out and placed them on the bar. She was at the cabinets reaching for pasta when Rick came in to the kitchen.

"Pasta, salad and breadsticks I think that sound scrumptious" Rick hugged Kate and began to fill the pot with water. They continued working together. Kate prepared the salad, while Rick finished the pasta and the breadsticks.

Rick opened a bottle of wine and poured them a glass. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip of the wine.

Kate was finally starting to relax. She was safe at home, with the man she loves. "What do you say to a nice soak in the tub after dinner?"

Rick stopped draining the pasta and looked at Kate "Do we get to have bubbles?"

Kate laughed and replied shaking her head "You are such a Man-child, yes we can have bubbles."

Rick smiled, "Okay, I'll even read you the chapter I just wrote for the new Heat book; it's the chapter where Rook and Heat have hot make-up sex."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll bring the bottle of wine."

Kate and Rick sat at the bar and enjoyed their evening meal. They enjoyed the time they had together when it was just the two of them. They needed the reconnect after the drama they'd faced when Pi invaded. Rick was glad he was gone. He didn't want him living with Alexis. He wanted him to pack his fruit and return to the jungle.

They were just finishing their meal when Eduardo texted the Tech's were there. Rick sent a text back asking him to send them up.

"The guys are here."

Kate nodded "You take care of them, I'll clean up. You can join me in the bath when they are finished."

Rick embraced Kate and gave her a kiss. "I love you future Mrs. C"

"I love you Mr. C" Kate kissed him again and pinched his shapely behind. "They should be here any minute." She motioned for him to go to the door and let the techs in. She wanted to know if Tyson was listening in, she needed peace of mind.

They heard knocking, as Rick was walking up to the door. He looked out the peep hole and assured himself it was the guy's he knew before he invited them into the loft.

They came in and Kate couldn't help it, she studied their faces to make sure Tyson wasn't posing as a tech. She knew Rick used them before. He trusted them. She just wanted to make sure. She admonished herself for being so jumpy.

Castle had them clear the bedroom and en suite bath first. He wanted Kate to enjoy her bath he had plans for later.

The tech team used state of the art equipment. They weren't cheap; Rick didn't care what it cost. If he could ease the worry he knew Kate was feeling it was worth every penny. He knew Tyson was clever; he would only use the latest gadgets. The device he would use wouldn't be detected by a standard sweeping process. Rick wouldn't trust his and Kate's safety to amateurs.

Kate busied herself with the task of cleaning the kitchen. The truth was; she was on pins and needles to find out, if Tyson invaded their home. She remembered the eerie feeling she had when she'd entered. She hoped it was her just being paranoid.

She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath; Rick came out of the bedroom and said it was all clear. Kate released the breath she'd held onto. "The guys are going to sweep the rest of the loft. I'll join you in the bath when they have finished." Rick gave Kate a quick kiss.

Kate gathered the wine and the glasses and headed into the bath. So far so good, she shuddered to think about Tyson listening in as they made love, or whispered their secrets to one another.

Kate stepped into the bathroom and began to fill the tub; she poured a capful of bubbles into the water stream. When she turned on the jets to the whirlpool the bubbles would really expand. They learned that the hard way. Castle had bubbles spilling into the bedroom the last time they took a bubble bath together. Kate remembered him sliding around the bathroom floor on the bubbles, he'd enjoyed himself. He thought of a bubble filled bathroom as an adventure. He didn't see a mess. That was one of the reasons she loved her man-child.

Kate closed the bathroom door and undressed. She slipped into the tub. The water was really hot, just the way she liked it. The water would cool enough for Rick's tastes when he joined her. She smiled at the memory of their first bath together. He jumped from the tub and accused of Kate of trying to boil him alive. He refused to join her until she added cool water.

She heard the door open, she turned

Rick came into the bath; he began undressing "All clear, they didn't find any trace of any listening devices. I am going to have them come back on random days and recheck." He slid into the tub behind Kate.

"Oh, that's hot,"

Kate smiled; she relaxed for the first time tonight.

Rick reached for the bath sponge and slowly rubbed Kate's chest. He picked up her arms one by one and slowly caressed her skin. Kate's moans spurred him on. Rick received as much pleasure touching her as she received. He was so grateful to finally be able to show her his true feelings. No more holding back, longing. He would be dammed before he let anyone take that away from him.

Kate was melting in his caresses "I thought you were going to read to me."

Rick slid the sponge further down her belly; his voice was filled with desire "In bed, where I can demonstrate the words."

"Mumm… 'K" Kate's need was growing. She was ready for writer man to show her more than words.


End file.
